Many patient fluid transfer applications require a medical practitioner to take a sample of blood or fluid from the patient through an indwelling catheter. To that end, the practitioner typically uses a fluid transfer set having a sample port that allows the medical practitioner to draw a sample of the blood or fluid from the patient's indwelling catheter.
In some critical care applications, the medical practitioner may regularly monitor the patient's arterial blood or venous pressure through the fluid transfer set. In such applications, the fluid transfer set can include a pressure transducer that connects to a display that graphically shows a read-out of the arterial or venous blood pressure. Undesirably, the sampling ports of prior art fluid transfer sets can negatively interfere with the pressure transducer, causing erroneous blood pressure read-outs.